


Power

by ZomBrie



Series: Ghosts of Sinner's Past [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Mild Cursing, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reader-freeform, ain't gonna lie alucard doesn't have much of an appearance in this one, alucard still being a dick, but it's still relevant, but now sir integra joins the battle, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZomBrie/pseuds/ZomBrie
Summary: After your gargantuan failure on the last mission, it’s time to pay the piper and take responsibility for your actions. Pray you survive.[Alucard/Gender Neutral Reader]





	Power

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing is the very definition of elegance, the epitome of regal nobility, distinguished English aristocracy personified, and in everything she says and does and owns reflects that.

You currently have the privilege of “holding council” in her office, and being surrounded by such extravagance makes you entirely all too aware of the sock peaking out of the toe of your eight year old shoe. The space of the room itself is about twice the size of your first apartment, with an ornate ceiling towering hundreds of feet above your head and bearing the weight of a series of glistening crystal chandeliers; the floor is made up of glossy black and white tiles that were installed in a checkered pattern, and though the style isn’t anything you would’ve chosen the quality of the polish delivers your reflection so clearly that you can almost make out the small coffee stain on your shirt. Stretching along the length of the room is a curtain of windows, the kind that are broken up into modest squares all of the same size, and due to the fact that none of them have any drapes there’s a surge of moonlight that is just flooding the space. And there, sitting behind a large desk made of dark wood and intricately carved filigrees is sir Integra in a matching chair with a high back.

_Chair,_ you ponder, _more like a throne._

“Hunter Murray, care to explain what exactly happened on the mission?” 

You may have the honor of speaking to your boss in her opulent study but it’s the purpose of the meeting that fills you with dread. Sure, being in her presence never fails to induce some ripples of an anxiety attack, however you’re no stranger in dealing with the British upperclass- you’ve been in the Hellsing’s employment for the better part of a year after all, and hell even your former boss Mr. Holmward comes from a not-so-long line of nobility- so it’s needless to say that you can hold your own against old timey rich people who look down on your bargain-bin clothes. But that’s not the purpose of the meeting, is it?

No… no, your current boss is asking about the mission you’ve just returned from, and why you shouldn’t be receiving any participation trophies for it.

Do you dare lie to her face?

_Shit Murray, what the hell are you thinking?! She likely already knows. Just fess up, don’t ruin what goodwill you’ve managed to build up!_

“Yes ma’am- uhh sir.” The temptation to stare at your shoes is, admittedly, rather strong considering that her one good eye is trained on you with no one else in the room to cushion the intensity of her attention. But you don’t, you maintain direct eye contact. “On the way to the location, I believe I may have offended mister Alucard in some way. Because of this He told me to hang back while He took care of the target, so I did… I… I stayed in the car. Mister Alucard did everything. You can verify this with both Him and the driver.”

Sir Integra keeps staring at you, the lines marring her face relaxed as she steels her expression to preserve the usual air of cold aloofness she carries. Her hands fall behind the desk to open a drawer, and from there she takes out a small wooden box followed by some sort of silver contraption. Inside the box lies a neat pile of slim cigars, a brand that she’s often seen puffing on between her teeth, and she retrieves one only to slip the tip into the opening of the contraption. The gadget’s mouth closes around the cigar leaf, bites into it, and flings the loose piece away. She’s quick to chomp on the tobacco and light it with a match (likely from years of practice), and still she doesn’t look away when she draws in a mouthful of smoke. 

(You’ve always hated the smell.) 

“I have to say,” she starts, thin, willowy trails slithering from her lips around each word, and you brace yourself for what she says next, “I’m most disappointed in you, Murray.”

Just nod, kid. You deserve every bit of this.

“You’ve proven yourself a rather capable monster hunter, proven my initial conception of your mediumship to be false. In the past year you’ve had seven missions grand total, three solo, two with Hellsing soldiers, two with Seras- and all successful.

“You work well by yourself, you work even better with a team, and you’ve shown that a partner’s species doesn’t matter to you. All this… and yet you personally failed on this mission. So why? Why did you not put in any effort?”

Why indeed, that’s the million dollar question. Well the immediate answer is a vampire in red named Alucard; since the moment you were introduced to Him He’s regarded you with outright hostility, as if by merely existing you serve as some sort of huge offense to him, as if you’re an enemy, and one that He’s ready to snuff out at any given chance. So yeah, His hatred for you despite not having any goddang good reason to seems like the right answer. Can’t be the fact that He told you to stay in the car, your stubborn American pride wouldn’t allow that. It’s just… that’s not it, at least not entirely. 

It didn’t occur to you until after the mission was over and you noticed the specks of blood peppering his pale skin simply dissipate into His pores. The reason He _feels_ so different from other vamps, why He truly scares the holy hell out of you- why your instincts go absolutely apeshit whenever He’s near. 

Hundreds upon hundreds of years of human evolution fine tuning your sense of self-preservation to prepare you for the very moment when you come face to snarling face with the most dangerous of predators. It’s primal, it’s ancient, and it’s name is Alucard.

You’re scared of him; as simple and as basic as that sounds there’s no other way to describe it. He scares you. And _that’s_ why you stayed in the car. 

You explain all of this to sir Integra, who continues to puff on her cigar without interrupting you, and it’s only when you grow quiet that she cradles it in between her index and middle finger and removes it from her teeth. She decides to grace you with a single question.

“Is Alucard your employer?” She asks.

“I… what?” You respond, totally caught off guard and utterly confused. 

“Is He your employer?”

You can only gawk, an awkward moment that lasts about five heartbeats and three blinks, before you answer her. “N-no, sir Integra.”

“No indeed. He is but a servant, a tool to be used at Hellsing’s discretion for the betterment of England; an effective, if not deadly, one but a tool nonetheless.” She loosely points the smoking end of the cigar in your direction, “you’re an employee, sworn under a contract that’s currently standing in _my_ responsibility. Do you understand?”

You think you do.

With the silver moonlight casting in from the windows and bathing down on her platinum waves, green eye ablaze in the dark and mouth in a firm line, behind her desk sir Integra presents herself as a lord, a boss, and now you realize the true depths of her words. 

Alucard is certainly a threat but only when His master _allows_ Him to be. You’re an employee, you’re something of an ally and until you render yourself an enemy to the Hellsing organization you’ll be protected by the ironclad word of Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

So feel free to be afraid of all that He can do to you but it’s ultimately her that has all the power, and don’t you dare forget that.

The corners of your mouth pull up ever so slightly, and you give her a nod followed by a simple bow. “Yes, sir Integra. I do understand. I’m sorry for my crappy work conduct this past mission, I’ll make sure that it doesn’t happen again.”

In the shadows and through the smoke, you swear that you can see your boss smirk a little.

“Good, see to that. Now unfortunately I’ll have to withdraw any payment considering the fact that you didn’t do anything, but perhaps I’ll find you another task to complete soon.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Very well then. You’re dismissed, hunter Murray.”

___________________________

In a corridor relatively close to sir Integra’s office is an old painting of an English queen. The contours of her face look nearly familiar to you, one of the Elizabeths you think- the one that never got married maybe? You at least know for a fact that she was a majorly influential figure in history and though you give her credit for being a strong monarch in ye olde patriarchal times… you always do your utmost best to avoid this part of the manor.

See the painting is a front, a facade to conceal the doorway that lies behind the canvas. Where it leads to you can’t really say but one thing that’s for sure is this: that’s the entrance to Alucard’s lair and you may have newfound confidence fueled by a combination of trust in your boss and indignation of the mission- but yeah, you’re still going to stay out of Count Prickula’s way.

Such a shame that He doesn’t feel the same.

“It seems that my master has finally grown tired of this game,” He purrs somewhere from behind you. “She may yet cast you aside like the pathetic garbage that you are, revenant.”

You don’t look for Him, don’t rise to His bait and turn around to confront Him mostly because you have yet to cope with your fear and you just know that, if you _do_ , then you’ll more than likely lose what little faith you’ve gained from the meeting. So you just square your shoulders and clench your fists; you can’t look at Him, and His negative energy is still way too stifling, but you’ll be damned if you don’t defend your honor now.

“You’re right, mister Alucard. I’m more than capable of handling a lone vampire and some ghouls so I should’ve done something. I didn’t- I should’ve, but I didn’t, and now the best thing I can do is move forward from here. Sir Integra has given me her blessing and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.”

You feel ballsy enough to glance out of your peripheral and over your shoulder (and you don’t see anything but you know He’s there.) 

“There’s only one person here that I’m trying to impress and I’ve been doing that for the past year, so you can hate me all you want, I don’t care, because it legitimately doesn’t matter anymore.” 

Taking a moment to catch yourself before your rambling gets you into too much trouble, you decide to wait to see if Alucard wants the last word, afford him the basic decency He keeps denying you, but when you realize that He’s likely not going to say anything you wish him a goodnight.

…

But damn your American southern pride!

“Oh, one more thing. A revenant is either a revived ghost or an animated corpse, two things I’m obviously not, so I don’t get the reference. Maybe you can try using my name for now on? At least it’ll make sense.” 

There’s a swell of anger, and cold air, and negative energy that rushes your back, and you’ll readily admit that it freaking terrifies you knowing that it’s coming from Him but now you understand the truth- the secret that you’re safe from Him as long as _She_ wills it- and so it’s with that note that you keep striding forward, as if the most powerful monster that you’ve ever had the displeasure of encountering wasn’t currently picturing your demise. 

This exchange will likely come back to bite you in the ass in the future, but for now you’ve got a date with a mound of plush throw blankets and you fully intend on keeping it.

**Author's Note:**

> a/u: eyy there ao3 it's me ya ghoul, here with the sequel to the proverbial olive branch. hope all you cool cats dig it. if you wanna request some ish, you can either do it through this site or my tumbls zombriekid. other than that, support ya content creators
> 
> (☞ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )☞


End file.
